Mummy's Tomb, The
| running time = 61 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = The Mummy's Hand | followed by = The Mummy's Ghost }} The Mummy's Tomb is an American feature film of the horror genre. It is the third installment in the Mummy film series produced by Universal Pictures, which is part of its greater Universal Monsters line. It is the second film to feature the eponymous antagonist Kharis, the Mummy. The movie was directed by Harold Young with a screenplay written by Griffin Jay and Henry Sucher based on an original story by Neil P. Varnick. It was released theatrically in the United States on October 23rd, 1942. The movie sees the return of three cast members from the previous film The Mummy's Hand including Lon Chaney, Jr. as Kharis, Dick Foran as Stephen Banning, and Wallace Ford as Babe Hanson. Other cast members include John Hubbard as John Banning, Elyse Knox as the female lead, Isobel Evans, George Zucco as Andoheb, and Turhan Bey as Mehemet Bey. Cast Notes & Trivia * The Mummy's Tomb, Mummy's Tomb, Mummy's Tomb (1942) and The Mummy's Tomb (1942) all redirect to this page. * The tagline for this movie is "BURIED FURY!...stalking to life from the depths of doom!" * This is the third film in Universal's original Mummy series. It is the second film in the Kharis series. * There are a total of thirteen credited cast members in this film. Eleven of them are male cast members and two are female cast members. * Actor Lon Chaney, Jr. is credited as Lon Chaney in this film. * Lon Chaney, Jr., Dick Foran and Wallace Ford all previously worked together in The Mummy's Hand. * This is Harold Young's twenty-sixth film work as a director. It is his first work in the horror genre. His next horror movie is The Jungle Captive. * This is Griffin Jay's sixteenth film role as a writer. It is his second film in the horror genre. He previously worked on The Mummy's Hand. He next film is Captive Wild Woman. * This is Henry Sucher's first feature film work as a writer. He also works on Captive Wild Woman, Jungle Woman, The Mummy's Ghost and The Frozen Ghost. * Actress Mary Gordon has appeared in several films in the Universal Monsters series including The Invisible Man in 1933, The Bride of Frankenstein in 1935, The Invisible Man Returns and Invisible Woman, both of which were released in 1940. Recommendations See also External Links * * * * The Mummy's Tomb at Universal Monsters * The Mummy's Tomb at Wikipedia * * * The Mummy's Tomb at the Movie Database References Africa | Bartender | Burn victim | Cairo | Caretaker | Coroner | Crypt | Cult | Cult leader | Cultist | Doctor | Egypt | Horses | Immortality | Massachusetts | Mummies | Priest | Reporter | Sarcophagus | Sheriff Shovel | Smoking ----